Broomsticks and More Ltd
by champafficianado
Summary: Harry is the CEO of a company while his assistant, Draco Malfoy, who is also madly in love with him. This is based on a Little Britain sketch I saw involving the Prime Minister and Sebastian. H/D with slight Ginny meanness Post - Hogwarts


A/N: After a very long hiatus, I am back! This is a short oneshot based on a skit from an English comedy show called "Little Britain". I added more detail and changed some things around but it's based on this once particular Prime Minister and Sebastian skit I saw :D So enjoy! Congratulations to all graduates of 2008! We made it!

Warning: Profanity and slight Meaness to Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. They are hers and she's a lucky bitch. Please don't sue me J.K. Rowling. (I mean bitch in a loving "I admire you" way. Please don't sue!)

* * *

"Broomsticks and More Ltd"

* * *

_9:00 am Monday_

_Office of Harry Potter_

_CEO of Broomsticks and More Ltd_

"Draco, please come in here." Harry Potter said into the shiny black intercom on his desk.

"Yes sir." The intercom crackled loudly. "Would you like a piece of almond biscotti with your coffee? I made them myself so they're freshly baked and made with organic ingredients. The almonds actually ca-"

"Whatever is fine, Draco. Oh don't forget to bring a-"

"Here you go, Harry" Draco Malfoy breezed in with a medium sized silver tray trailing behind him. He paused right in front of the Man – Who – Killed – The – Dark – Lord's dark mahogany desk.

"Would you like me to feed you sir?" The blonde haired man raised the biscotti up to Harry's lips.

"AH. I can manage. Thank you" Harry calmly took the pastry and placed it on his desk. Draco beamed and perched himself on the large desk. He leaned back until he was very nearly horizontal on the table. Harry coughed and shuffled some papers.

"Ehm. Right. Ginny and I wo-" Draco frowned darkly and sat up straight. He gave the petite red – haired woman standing by the window an evil glare. Ginevra Weasley simply glowered back fiercely.

"Draco. You're one of the first to know that Ginny and I are expecting!"

Draco's jaw dropped. He abruptly stood up from the table with a horrified expression.

"We will need your help in writing an announcement for the Daily Prophet." Harry stood and walked over to his girlfriend and put his arm around his shoulder. Draco gaped at his employer.

"You… You… You want to tell people?" The blonde man practically screeched. Harry gave him a confused look.

"Well of course. Is something wrong?" Ginny rolled her eyes when Draco began to hyperventilate. After a few seconds, Harry's secretary managed to calm himself down. He whipped out a notebook from his skin tight ensemble and poised his eagle feather quill.

"Alright... What about… We regret to inform you that …" Draco said aloud what he was writing furiously down.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry looked confused while Ginny looked murderously at the thin blonde man in front of her.

"Right…. That doesn't work… What about… She's done it. The bitch has finally done it."

"Excuse me?" Ginny screeched with her hands on her waist she face her stunned boyfriend. "I told you to get rid of him Harry!" The youngest Weasley stormed out of the room, leaving in her path crooked paintings and shattered mugs.

"Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" Harry asked quietly as he glared at his assistant. The handsome blonde man simply huffed and stormed to the door. He paused and looked straight into his boss's livid green eyes.

"We could have adopted you know!" He left and slammed the door, leaving Harry Potter more confused than angry.

_8:00pm Wednesday_

_Executive Kitchenette_

_Draco Malfoy's Domain_

"Draco…" Harry Potter said softly from the doorway of the small room. The pale handsome man paused from watching the mugs cleaning themselves to look at his black haired boss. Harry inhaled sharply at the sadness he saw in those grey eyes.

"I… Ginny… the baby… Merlin." His voice cracked and he collapsed onto a nearby chair.

His broad shoulders began to shake. Draco approached him and gently patted his shoulder.

"Look… Harry, I'm really sorry about the other day… I uh… wrote a new one… Hang on." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He kneeled in front of Harry who had his face in his rough hands. Draco cleared his throat and began.

"The CEO of Broomsticks and More Ltd, Harry Potter, and his girlfriend of 6 months, Ginevra Weasley, are pleased to announce that they are soon to be very proud parents." Draco read aloud listlessly.

Harry looked at him with his green eyes bright with unshed tears. Draco flushed and looked down.

"It's not exactly a Pulitzer prize winning piece. I can do it again if you li-" Harry placed his fingers on his assistant's mouth. Draco felt his cheekbones turn red and his legs turn into jelly.

"Draco. It's not mine." Draco's eyes widened and very nearly turned into a puddle of goo at the feet of the nearly crying man in front of him. Draco smiled and took the offending fingers on his lips down.

"How about an almond biscotti with a cup of coffee, Harry" The Man – Who – Killed – The – Dark – Lord chuckled softly and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. Draco grinned and stood to prepare the coffee.

"Thanks. Maybe after we could discuss the adoption thing you mentioned over dinner at my place tomorrow." Draco Malfoy paused and offered up a silent thank you to whoever was listening to his prayers for the past 9 nine years.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
